


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末6

by Sasorichann



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 3





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末6

6.  
比烟味更上头的，是白岩自后颈猛然扩散开的鸢尾香气。  
“笨蛋，不知道吗？接吻会诱导发情的，你应该比我更……”  
……懂这个世界的规则。  
久保田生吞下了后半句话，他至今都没有跟白岩透露过半句关于自己那个世界的事情，也从未说过关于穿越的七七八八。想必大平也没有。总是剑拔弩张的两位恶友在这方面却考虑得如此一致：不想让白岩同时背负两个世界的纠葛，也不想预支未来的一切幸与不幸。  
“抱歉，书上说接吻能促进荷尔蒙的分泌，我，只是想试试这样能不能喜欢上你。”白岩眼圈和鼻尖都红红的，手藏在袖子里，原本就一团的身体缩得更小了。  
“这次就不怕被人拍到留下黑历史吗？”久保田叹了口气，双臂穿过白岩的腋下环住他，在白岩书包的侧袋里翻出来抑制贴，撕掉上面的塑料滑膜，将有胶的一面贴在白岩颈后的腺体上。  
“喂，别随便翻我的书包……还、还有，粘住我的头发了。”白岩脸颊瞬间升温，一并升温的呼吸，喷在久保田的耳窝里。  
“别乱动，前辈，不然我无法保证做出什么事。”  
“你做啊……”白岩扯下抑制贴，牵到头发痛了一下，没控制好表情，险些将下嘴唇咬破。他的手指停在久保田的领口，抚过黛青色的花纹，接着向下滑去，虚虚柔柔地抓住胯间鼓起的一包，凭借Omega的本能在上面挑逗似的画圈。  
久保田依靠仅剩的清醒思绪，整理起大平失踪前那个跟开玩笑一样的假设——如果做下去，做到最后，就有可能回到那个世界。  
大平回到了那个世界。  
所以他是和谁做了吗？  
如果在没有和谁做的情况下，而满足了别的条件，那么别的条件是什么？  
如果存在别的条件，说明之前的假设不成立，是否意味着即使和白岩做了也不会回去？  
做还是不做？  
不，现在不是想这些的时候。久保田忍着将白岩扑倒在地的冲动，晃了晃脑袋。和被不被拍到实际上也没多大关系，因为在正常的时间轴里，白岩可是清清白白没有黑料和绯闻，以至于黑子煞费苦心去造谣才可以发泄阴暗的怒气。他很明白如果不是两情相愿的性事，往后床上都不会愉快——有所谓的往后的话。他挪开白岩摸上裤链的手，又拆开一片抑制贴给白岩，说：“请冷静一下。”  
白岩眼神空洞，一眨眼，两行湿漉漉的痕迹划过脸蛋。  
“我也冷静一下。”  
“……”  
“如果，单方面喜欢的话，就不算恋爱，也不会给前辈的偶像道路留下什么把柄吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“不要再勉强自己喜欢我了，换我喜欢你好不好？前辈。”

于是，午间下课后去食堂抢限定炒面面包的工作由久保田接手了。  
他不知道这东西有什么好吃的，在学生党承受范围内的平价用料，还不如一根烟值钱。在他和白岩在YsR有了第一份收入后，一起去有名的西餐厅团建，吃到的鹅肝酱面包要比这个高级许多。  
或许是因为“限定”，才会令人趋之若鹜吧。有些心态和情感，只在限定期里得以保鲜，一旦过了合适的时间，一切的美好终将成为泡影，比如再亲密的恋人也会分道扬镳，正如2019年12月28日当夜。  
……唉！

久保田拐了两道楼梯来到三年级的教室，他从窗口望进去，正好看到白岩背对着他，有小声的争论传入耳朵。  
“真的十分不好意思，我不可以和你交往，理由我之前说得很清楚了。”  
久保田认得另一个人的长相，是之前追求白岩的那位女Alphy，她说：“只要隐藏好就可以了，这点请你相信我。”  
“这样等同于欺骗，欺骗我们所有的关系者，对你而言也是不公平的。”  
“白岩くん很寂寞吧？我也很寂寞，所以我们不是正好吗？”  
“只是因为寂寞吗？”  
“不可以吗？”  
“如果小林さん只是需要一个同样寂寞的Omega作伴……”  
久保田一瞬间以为白岩就要答应了。  
他不是没有过这样的恐惧。白岩太耀眼了，几乎世界上所有人，都可以找到爱慕白岩的理由，而白岩是否回应并给与同样的爱慕，只是用一句话的事情。  
月亮可以给任何人以柔光和温存。在和白岩朝夕相处的日子里，在与白岩两地分隔的日子里，他不断担心月亮不再属于他。  
“前辈！你的炒面面包！”  
久保田踢开门，用完全不高明的姿态，打断了白岩的话。

（待续）


End file.
